Teardrops on my guitar
by LCO
Summary: Edward and Bella has been best friend since they were 4 years old, but she always wanted more. One day she finds out that he's in love. But does she know that it's actually her?


**So this is my first One-shot. It is based on a song by Taylor Swift (With the same title).**

**Give me some love and let me know what you thought about it, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. It is all belong to the most amazing author in the world S. Meyer.**

* * *

Teardrops on my guitar:

"Bella!" I heard behind me and turned around to see who it was. I was at the cafeteria with my friends eating lunch. Jasper and Emmett were talking about what they want to do tonight, because as Alice had put it once "you can't not go out on a Friday night!", Rose was bragging to Edward about the new car she's been working on, and I was talking with Alice about the movie she saw the other night with Jazz.

Alice and Jasper has been dating since they were like thirteen or something, and so do Rosalie and Emmett. We all know each other since we were four or something, and since I can remember, I've been in love with Edward. Of course it isn't the same now and when I was four. My feelings towards him changed in the past three years or so, drastically. I always knew that I wanted to have with him what the others had with each other, to go to movies, first kisses, holding hands and all. At that age, a part of it was that I wanted to have the same thing my two best girlfriends had, and who's better for it than my best guy-friend. But since we started high school I felt how my feelings towards him had change. I was madly in love with him, and I knew that there was no way in hell that he feels or would ever feel the same thing for me.

I turned to see Jacob, coming towards the table. Jacob and I knew each other since we were babies, because our dads are best friends. My group, minus Alice, who went with me to the La Push parties once in a long while, didn't know him because he went to school at the reservation. He just transferred here because he wanted to join our football team. His girlfriend, Leah, was kind of bummed about it but I knew they'll be okay. They are perfect together.

"Jake!" I jumped off my seat and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and after a second I couldn't breath. He was almost as huge as Emm. "Can't… Breathe…" I got out.

"Sorry." He said as he put me down. I started to introduce him.

"Guys, this is Jake. Jake, you know Alice." I said. "This is Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Edward." I pointed them all out and Jake replied with "hi"s and "how you doing"s. I couldn't not notice the expression Edward had on while he looked at Jacob. It looked like he was going to kill him, and I had no idea why.

"Jake, Emmett is also on the football team, you should get to know him." I tried to look away from Edward, who had his eyes on Jake's hand, which was on my shoulders.

Emmett and Jacob talked sports for a bit before Edward stood up abruptly. "I'm going to class." he said and everyone watched him with surprised expressions. "See you there" he said to me, and I nodded.

When Edward left the table, I noticed that his piano beg, with all of his notes and songs, was next to his chair, on the floor. I took it, knowing that we have the next class together, biology, so I'll give it to him then. As I picked the bag a small piece of paper fell out of his bag. It was folded and I couldn't fight the urge to open it.

_My Love, You don't know me_

Was written in the top of the page with Edward's beautiful handwriting, My heart fell. It was a love song, He loves someone. I knew that this day would come, when Edward would find someone perfect for him, that he'll love and would make him happy. I just didn't want to sit on the sideline looking at the man I love with his new girlfriend. I kept reading.

_You give your hand to me  
and than you say hello  
and I can hardly speak  
my heart is beating so  
and everyone can tell  
you think you know me well  
but you don't know me_

_You don't know the one  
who dreams of you at night  
and longs to kiss your lips  
and longs to hold you tight  
oh, I'm just a friend  
that's all I've ever been  
'cause you don't know me_

_You give your hand to me  
and than you say goodbye  
I watch you walk away  
besides the lucky guy  
and everyone can tell  
you think you know me well  
but you don't know m_

It broke my heart to read this song. Not only because Edward is madly in love with someone, which shattered my heart to very small pieces, but also because I could see just how much it hurts him that she doesn't love him back. Who is stupid enough not to love Edward, if he throws himself at her like this. She needs to treat him right, give him all her love, because he's the most perfect man in the world.

"Bells, are you okay?" Emmett asked. The whole table was looking at me.

"I'm fine, just tiered, that's all." They nodded and returned to the conversation they had. We all left to class and as I walked through the door I saw Edward already at our table.

"Hey" I said as I set next to him. "You left this" I gave him the bag.

"Oh, thanks," he smiled at me, no evidence for the anger he had before. "Sorry about how I left before and all." He said sweetly. "It's just… I don't know, that Jacob guy…"

"I saw that, but you should really give him a chance. He's a nice guy and his girlfriend is so sweet." I said.

"Girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Leah and she's from La Push, too. You probably know her brother, Seth. He's in their band, "the werewolves". Seth Clearwater?" I didn't know why but Edward seemed to really relax.

"Yeah, I know him." He smiled sweetly at me and my heart melted.

"So… When I picked your beg this fell out." I gave him back his song.

He looked horrified for a moment. He quickly took it out of my hand. "Have you read it?" he asked.

I immediately felt guilty for snooping around. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't know what it was. It's beautiful, Edward." I said and he smiled nervously back.

"You really think?"

"Yes, I do. And I think you should tell her." I said.

"Tell who?" he asked.

"The girl you love." I felt my heart break a little more as I said it. Why was I encouraging him? Oh, right. Because I love him and I want him to be happy, "It is about someone real, isn't it?"

"Yes." He answered shortly.

"And you love her?" I asked.

"Yes, I love her very much." I fought the tears I had in my eyes with everything I had in me. I knew it would come. I knew that Edward will never be with me, So why did it hurt so badly, I faked a smile so he won't see.

"Well, you should tell her. Any girl would be lucky to have you, and if she says she doesn't love you back she is just an idiot." I tried to reason with him. Who would be stupid enough to tell Edward "no".

"I can't. I know she will never love me. I know that y…-she only sees me as a friend. I know that there is no why in the world that she'll ever feel anything to me." I saw the hurt and sadness in his eyes and all I wanted to do was kiss it away.

Mr. Banner walked into the class than, saving me from embarrassing myself and getting rejected by my best friend and the man I've been in love with all my life, who just confessed his love to someone else. _Thank you Mr. Banner_ I said sarcastically in my mind.

I could feel Edward looking at me and turned my head, shooting him a questioning look. He just shook his head and moved his gaze to Mr. Banner. The rest of the class went quietly between us, and my heart hurt in my chest. I knew this day would have come eventually, but I really hoped I wouldn't be the one he'll tell everything to. When class ended I walked with Edward to his Volvo. Edward and I always rode together. Sometimes in my truck, and sometimes in his Volvo. It was very natural arrangement due to the fact we lived next to each other. Alice never rode with us, always riding with Jasper, whether on his cool, new motorcycle, or on her bright yellow porch. We entered his Volvo and I couldn't stand the quietness anymore.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" I asked, though I really hoped he'd say no.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm madly in love with her, and have been for the last four years or so, and s she will never love me back. It is that simple." Well, rub it in my face more, won't you? Gosh it hurts so much!

"And you're not going to tell me who it is?" so I'd know who is the luckiest and stupidest girl on this planet, so I could envy her.

"No" he didn't look at me. He started to drive away from the school.

"But I know her?"

"Yes, you do." _Who could it be?_ I mean, he knows her for four years at the least, she is his friend, and there is no way she'll love him back? _Oh, my God?!_ Please tell me I'm wrong.

"Is it Angela?!" I asked. It could be. She was a good friend of ours but she is totally in love with Ben and there is no way she will ever leave him even for Edward.

"What?!" he almost screamed. "Gosh! Of course not!" _Oh, thank god!_

"Good, 'cause she will never leave Ben." I couldn't take this conversation anymore.

After saying my goodbye to Edward I went home, took my guitar and my songs notebook, and went to the gazebo that stood in the yard between my house and the Cullen's.

I started to write what I felt, how much my heart broke and how much I loved him. Finally I had a song. I started to play, forgetting the world.

_He looks at me__  
__I fake a smile so he won't see_  
_What I want and I need_  
_And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful_  
_That girl he talks about_  
_And she's got everything_  
_That I have to live without_

_He talks to me_  
_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_  
_I can't even see_  
_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_  
_He's finally got it right_  
_I wonder if he knows_  
_He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

_He walks by me_  
_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
_And there he goes, so perfectly_  
_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight_  
_Give him all her love_  
_Look in those beautiful eyes_  
_And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone_  
_As I turn out the light_  
_I'll put his picture down_  
_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

_He looks at me__  
__I fake a smile so he won't see._

Tears were steaming down my face. _Why doesn't he love me? why can't I be enough for him?_ I broke out of my thoughts by someone clearing his throat. I looked up, shocked to see the one person I love the most in the world.

I didn't know why but he had a painful look on his face. "Bella, are you okay?" he asked, coming to sit next to me. He took me in his arms, gently rocking me as I cried. "Who is it? Who did you write this for?" I heard hurt in his voice again and didn't understand.

"No-one" I answered, not looking at him in the eyes.

"Bella, you can tell me." _No I can't_. I thought.

"Edward, just drop it." I turned to look at him and was shocked by his close proximity. He was only inches from my face and our eyes locked. I stared into his beautiful green eyes and couldn't resist anymore. I did the thing I've been wanting to do since I was 14. I kissed him. I crushed my lips into his and kissed him with all I had. He didn't move. _Oh, my god!_ I quickly broke the kiss. What the hell is wrong with me!? I kissed Edward, who is in love with someone else!!! _You idiot!_ I screamed at my self.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I cried, tears steaming down my face. Edward didn't move, he was clearly shocked. "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I'm sorry." I said as I started to run home, leaving my guitar and notebook behind.

When I was few feet away from the gazebo Edward got up and ran after me. "Bella, wait!" he screamed. I kept running but he got to me, "Bella!" he said as he grubbed my hand turning me to him.

"I'm sorry." I said again. I didn't want Edward to stop being my friend. Because with how much it hurt me that he loved someone else, he was still my best friend. "Please tell me we can still be friends, please don't hate me." I begged.

"Bella stop!" he said. "Of course I don't hate you, and you will always be my best friend. Stop apologizing."

We looked at each other for a moment before he spoke again. "What was that?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I know that you are in love with someone else, but I wanted to do it for so long. I'm sorry Edward. I'm sorry that you had to hear that song, because I know that it is not your fault that you don't love me. And I don't blame you." I said.

"You… you wrote this about me?" he asked, stunned.

I nodded. A beautiful big crocked smile broke on his face and he laughed. _He's laughing at me!_ Oh, my god, I'm so stupid. I started to cry again. I never thought that Edward would laugh in my face like that. I was sure he could see the hurt written all over my face.

"Thank you, Edward, for laughing at my face like this." I chocked out because of the tears. I turned around but he grabbed my ram, turning me around again.

"God, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I was just laughing out of the irony of it all."

"What, that you love someone who isn't me and I am hurt and broken about you? Oh, so ironic!" I was still hurt from him laughing at my face.

"Bella, it's you." He said.

"What's me?" I looked him in the eyes, searching for the answer.

"It's you. The girl I've been talking about. It's you. It has always been you. I love you so much, my beautiful Bella." He said, and I could see the fear in his eyes, like I was going to tell him to fuck off at any second.

"You… you… love me?" I was shocked.

"Yes, I love you so much." He whispered.

"I… I can't believe it. I… I love you, too, Edward. Of course I love you."

"Oh, Bella." He almost groaned before his lips crushed into mine. At first I was shocked and didn't move, but after a second of feeling Edward's lips on mine I realized that in fact I wasn't dreaming and went in full force. Edward sucked my bottom lips between his and I sucked his top one. Our lips moved in a wonderful sync and I stiffened a moan as I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. His arms were now around my waist and my hands were on his chest. I opened my mouth to him and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I couldn't help it anymore and moaned into his mouth, which caused him to groan. It was the hottest sound I have ever heard. Our tongues fought for domination and my hands moved to his neck.

He pulled away, resting his forehead on mine. "Oh, Bella." He ran his hands up and down my back. "I never thought I'd be able to do it. I never thought you'd feel anything for me other than a good friend." He smiled.

"I know. I fought the tears so hard when you told me you're in love with someone else. I love you so much, Edward." I whispered.

"I love you, too." he said and his lips met mine again. I was the happiest girl in the world, right there at this moment, now that the teardrops on my guitar have dried out.

* * *

**Please review!!! Love you, L :)**


End file.
